Wood and wood veneer can be used for a variety of decorative and functional purposes. Some wood and wood veneer has an attractive grain pattern, which adds value to both decorative and functional articles made from the wood or wood veneer.
Employing protective coatings on wood or wood veneer is challenging. Such coatings can crack or damage the wood or wood veneer, thereby marring its aesthetic value, as the wood or wood veneer can shrink or expand with changes in environmental conditions such as heat and humidity. Prior attempts to stabilize the wood or wood veneer do not necessarily provide acceptable outcomes.